There are conventional portable information processing devices including a display section and an operation section.
Desirably, an information processing device can be used in different modes.
Thus, the present application discloses an information processing device that can be used in different modes. Also, the present application discloses a novel information processing device.
An example information processing system described herein includes a main unit, a first controller device and a second controller device. The main unit includes a display. The first controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit, and the first controller device is configured to transmit first operation data representing an operation performed on the first controller device to the main unit, irrespective of whether the first controller device is attached to the main unit. The second controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit, and the second controller device is configured to transmit second operation data representing an operation performed on the second controller device to the main unit, irrespective of whether the second controller device is attached to the main unit. The main unit is configured to display, on the display, an execution result of an information process based on the first operation data transmitted from the first controller device and the second operation data transmitted from the second controller device.
The first controller device may include a first input section and a second input section. The second controller device may include a third input section of the same type as the first input section and a fourth input section of the same type as the second input section.
The first input section may have substantially the same input mechanism as the third input section. The second input section may have substantially the same input mechanism as the fourth input section.
The first input section may have substantially the same shape as the third input section. The second input section may have substantially the same shape as the fourth input section.
When the first controller device and the second controller device are detached from the main unit, a positional relationship between the first input section and the second input section of the first controller device placed in a predetermined orientation may be the same as a positional relationship between the third input section and the fourth input section of the second controller device placed in a predetermined orientation.
When the first controller device and the second controller device are attached to the main unit, a positional relationship between the first input section and the second input section may be opposite from a positional relationship between the third input section and the fourth input section.
The first input section and the third input section may each be a directional input section configured to accept a directional input.
The directional input section may include an operation member configured to be tilted or slid in a predetermined direction.
The second input section and the fourth input section may each be a button which can be pressed.
The first controller device may be configured to be integrally attached to the main unit with a predetermined surface of a housing of the first controller device facing a predetermined surface of the main unit.
The first controller device may be configured to be integrally attached to the main unit so as to be facing one of a left side surface and a right side surface of the main unit. The second controller device may be configured to be attached to the main unit so as to be facing the other one of the left side surface and the right side surface of the main unit.
The first controller device may include a light-emitting portion on the predetermined surface for notifying a user of predetermined information.
The first controller device may include an operation section on the predetermined surface.
A connecting portion between a first side surface of four side surfaces of the first controller device and a side surface adjacent to the first side surface may have a more rounded shape than a connecting portion between a second side surface of the four side surfaces, which is opposite from the first side surface, and a side surface adjacent to the second side surface. A connecting portion between a third side surface of four side surfaces of the second controller device and a side surface adjacent to the third side surface may have a more rounded shape than a connecting portion between a fourth side surface of the four side surfaces, which is opposite from the third side surface, and a side surface adjacent to the fourth side surface.
The first controller device may be attached to the main unit with the second side surface of the first controller device facing a fifth side surface of four side surfaces of the main unit. The second controller device may be attached to the main unit with the fourth side surface of the second controller device facing a sixth side surface, which is opposite from the fifth side surface, of the main unit.
The second controller device may include an input section having a first function, the first controller device not having the first function.
The second controller device may include an image-capturing device as an input section having the first function.
The second controller device may include a button as an input section having the first function.
The first controller device may include an input section having a second function different from the first function. The second controller device may include an input section having the second function.
The first controller device may include one or more input section having a predetermined number of types of functions. The second controller device may include one or more input section having a number of types of functions, the number being different from the predetermined number.
Communication between the main unit and the first controller device when the first controller device is attached to the main unit may use a first communication scheme, and communication between the main unit and the first controller device when the first controller device is detached from the main unit may use a second communication scheme different from the first communication scheme.
Communication between the main unit and the first controller device when the first controller device is detached from the main unit may be wireless communication.
Communication between the main unit and the first controller device when the first controller device is attached to the main unit may be wired communication.
The wired communication between the main unit and the first controller device is communication through a wired communication channel formed by an electrical connection a first terminal of the main unit and a second terminal of the first controller device.
When the first controller device is attached to the main unit, a first terminal of the main unit and a second terminal of the first controller device may be electrically connected to each other, and communication between the main unit and the first controller device and power supply from the main unit to the first controller device may be implemented through the first terminal and the second terminal.
The information processing system may include: a first sensor configured to sense attachment of the first controller device to the main unit; and a second sensor configured to sense attachment of the second controller device to the main unit. The main unit may register, as a set, the first controller device and a second controller device based on a sensing result from the first sensor and the sensing result from the second sensor.
When a first controller device and a second controller device are both attached to the main unit, the main unit may register, as a set, the first controller device and the second controller device attached thereto.
If operation data is received from each of a first controller device and a second controller device registered as a set, with the first controller device and the second controller device detached from the main unit, the main unit may execute a predetermined information process using the two received operation data as a set.
The main unit may include a housing including a first engagement portion configured for engagement with a housing of the first controller device when the first controller device is attached to the main unit, and a second engagement portion configured for engagement with a housing of the second controller device when the second controller device is attached to the main unit.
The first controller device may include a housing including a third engagement portion configured for engagement with the first engagement portion of the main unit. The second controller device may include a housing including a fourth engagement portion configured for engagement with the second engagement portion of the main unit.
The main unit may selectively output an execution result of the information process either to the display or to a display device separate from the main unit.
Another example information processing device described herein includes a first attachment and detachment mechanism, a second attachment and detachment mechanism and a display. The first attachment and detachment mechanism is configured to be removably attached to a first controller device thereto. The second attachment and detachment mechanism is configured to be removably attached of a second controller device thereto. The information processing device displays a result of an information process based on operation data transmitted from the first controller device and the second controller device on the display, irrespective of whether the first controller device and the second controller device are attached to the information processing device.
Another example information processing system described herein includes a main unit and a first controller device.
The main unit includes: a display; and a housing including a main unit-side engagement portion configured for engagement with a housing of the first controller device. The first controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit by means of the main unit-side engagement portion.
The first controller device may include a housing including a controller device-side engagement portion configured for engagement with the main unit-side engagement portion.
The main unit-side engagement portion may include a first slide member including a surface of the housing of the main unit. The first controller device may include a second slide member configured for slidable and detachable engagement with the first slide member. The first slide member and the second slide member may together comprise a slide mechanism.
The first slide member may be configured for slidable engagement with the second slide member in a predetermined direction, and the first slide member may be configured to allow the second slide member to be inserted into and detached from the first slide member via one end of the first slide member in the predetermined direction.
The first slide member may be including an up-down direction of the main unit and may be configured to allow the second slide member to be inserted into and detached from the first slide member via an upper end of the first slide member.
The first slide member may be configured to extend generally over an entirety of a surface of the housing of the main unit in a predetermined direction.
The first slide member may have a C-shaped cross section. The second slide member may have a T-shaped cross section.
The first controller device may include a terminal for communicating with the main unit. The main unit may include a terminal on the housing thereof at such a location to allow the terminal to be connected to the terminal of the first controller device when the first controller device is attached to the main unit.
The first controller device may include an input section on the predetermined surface.
Another example information processing system described herein includes a main unit and a controller device configured to be removably attached to the main unit. The main unit includes a display. Communication between the main unit and the controller device when the controller device is attached to the main unit may use a first communication scheme. Communication between the main unit and the controller device when the controller device is detached from the main unit may use a second communication scheme different from the first communication scheme.
The first communication scheme may be wired communication.
When the controller device is attached to the main unit, the first terminal of the main unit and the second terminal of the controller device may be electrically connected to each other via contact.
The second communication scheme may be wireless communication.
Another example information processing system described herein includes a main unit, a first controller device, a second controller device and an accessory. The first controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit and to be removably attached to the accessory. The second controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit and to be removably attached to the accessory. The main unit includes a display and displays, on the display, an execution result of an information process based on an operation performed on the first controller device and the second controller device. The accessory is configured to be attached of the first controller device and the second controller device thereto at the same time.
The accessory may include a charging control section configured to use power supplied to the accessory to charge one or both of the first controller device and the second controller device attached to the accessory.
The first controller device may be configured to be attached to the accessory on a left side of a center of the accessory. The second controller device may be configured to be attached to the accessory on a right side of the center of the accessory.
The accessory may include a first grip portion on a left side of a center of the accessory and a second grip portion on a right side of the center of the accessory.
The first grip portion may be on a left side of an area where the first controller device is attached. The second grip portion may be on a right side of an area where the second controller device is attached.
When the first controller device is attached to the accessory, communication between the main unit and the first controller device may be wireless communication. When the second controller device is attached to the accessory, communication between the main unit and the second controller device may be wireless communication.
The first controller device may be configured to be attached to the accessory with a tilt in a first direction from a reference attitude. The second controller device may be configured to be attached to the accessory with a tilt in a direction opposite to the first direction from a reference attitude.
When at least one of the first controller device and the second controller device is attached to the accessory, the main unit may execute the information process while modifying operation data obtained from the at least one controller device attached to the accessory and/or modifying information obtained based on the operation data.
The main unit may be configured to modify data from a directional input section, of all the operation data.
An example accessory described herein is an accessory to which a first controller device and a second controller device are removably attachable.
The first controller device is configured to be removably attached to a main unit separate from the accessory. The second controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit. The main unit includes a display and is configured to display, on the display, an execution result of an information process based on an operation performed on the first controller device and the second controller device. The accessory includes: a first engagement portion configured for detachable engagement with the first controller device; and a second engagement portion configured for detachable engagement with the second controller device.
An example game system described herein includes a main unit, a first controller device and a second controller device. The main unit includes a display. The first controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit. The second controller device is configured to be removably attached to the main unit. At least when the first controller device and the second controller device are detached from the main unit, each of the first controller device and the second controller device transmits, to the main unit, via wireless communication, operation data representing an operation performed thereon.
An example information processing device described herein is a hand-held information processing device. The information processing device includes a main section including a display, a first controller section and a second controller section, and the information processing device is configured to perform a information process in response to an operation performed on either the first controller section or the second controller section. The first controller section is configured to be removably attached to the main section. The second controller section is configured to be removably attached to the main section. When the first controller section and the second controller section are detached from the main section, the main unit is configured to perform the information process based on operation data representing an operation performed on at least one of the first controller section and the second controller section, and displays a result of the information process on the display.
When the first controller section and the second controller section are attached to the main section, the first controller section can be operated by one hand of a user and the second controller section can be operated by the other hand of the user.
The present specification also discloses an example of an information processing device, a controller device or an accessory of the information processing system. The present specification also discloses an example of a method to be carried out in the information processing system. The present specification also discloses an example of a computer-readable storage medium storing therein an information processing program which causes a computer to execute some of the processes to be executed on the information processing system or the information processing device (in other words, causes a computer to function as some of the various units of the information processing system or the information processing device).
With the information processing system, the information processing device and the accessory set forth above, an information processing device and/or an information processing system can be used in different modes.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.